I Know Him So Well
by NightmarishStar
Summary: Songfic to I Know Him So Well from Chess. This is only my second songfic. Rated T because I like this letter. -HoAgirl


Hey guys! Sorry I haven t updated Finally Falling yet but my laptop wouldn t open any word documents so I couldn t write any stories. It was driving me crazy!  
>Anyway, it s time for the disclaimer! Me: Anyone want to do it?<br>Amber: Can I do it? Please please please please pleeaaassseee! Can I say that HoAgirl doesn t own House of Anubis or the song I Know Him So Well ?  
>Me: um...you kinda already did Amber.<br>Amber: Oh *looks sad*  
>Me: Hey Amber! There is a sale of everything pink at your favourite store!<br>Amber: YAY! *runs at the speed of light*  
>I wrote the lyrics by ear so I m sorry if I get them wrong!<br>-HoAgirl ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina s P.O.V I was in a cab going back to school because Summer was now over. It was great to see Gran and my friends back home. I already miss them but I also missed England which has become like a second home to me. And I really missed everyone else, especially Fabian, Amber and surprisingly Jerome. I have to admit I have had a small crush on him ever since I first saw him, well maybe it is more then a small crush. But I have Fabian, right?  
>Everyone says he really likes me and we did kiss at prom, but we haven t talked since because I had to leave first thing the next morning for America. Also, Joy is coming back to Anubis and I heard that before Joy disappeared, her and Fabian were in a relationship. I was soon lost in thought when the cab driver said We re here now, love. Do you want me to help you with those suitcases? Um, no thank you. I can manage. I paid him and made my way to Anubis house pulling my two suitcases behind me.<br>I paused to look up at the house that I will be calling home until Summer next year. I was lost in thought again when I heard a very high pitched scream. I turned around and all I saw was a blond and pink blur when I was tackled to the ground by the one and only Amber Millington.  
>OMG! NINA! I ve-missed-you-ssooooo much! How-are-you? How-was-your-summer? I m-great-but-my-Summer-was-boring! Italy-again! OMG! I-have-to-show you-this dress-I-bought-there! It-is-totally-cute! She kept on talking at the speed of light, does that girl ever stop for breath?<br>Amber...can t...breath! I finally managed to say. After escaping her death hug I stepped back to have a good look at her. She was wearing a light pink dress that came to mid thigh with a black belt, she had black wedges and a matching bag over her shoulder. She had a bright pink hairband in her hair which was curled. Oh, sorry Nina! I heard snickering behind me. I turned around and saw Patricia.  
>Patricia! I ran over to hug her before Amber gave her a hug of death. It s so great to see you! You look great! It was true, she had a leather jacket over a white t-shirt which said Born to be wild! In big thick lettering, dark wash jeans and biker boots. Her hair was slightly wavy and had a pink extension in it.<br>Thanks Nina. You look great as well. I looked down at what I was wearing. Light pink shorts, a simple flowery top and white sneakers. My hair was straightened and had a thin black hairband with a small flower on it. Thanks. So, shall we go inside? The girls nodded and we went inside pulling our suitcases with us. Me and Patricia had two each but Amber had six bags with her, how much does that girl need?  
>As we got inside we saw Trudy. Trudy! We all ran to her to give her a hug. I really missed Trudy and her cooking! I am yet to find a better cook then her.<br>Welcome back dearies! I have missed you all so much. Rooms are the same as last year and the only ones here s far are Jerome, Joy and Fabian. The others should be arriving tomorrow. Oh, Joy will be rooming with you and Mara, Patricia. We all thanked Trudy and took our suitcases upstairs to our rooms to unpack.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later we were finally finished packing. Actually, me and Patricia were done twenty minutes ago, but it took the remaining twenty minutes to help Amber unpack the rest of her belongings. Once we were all done we decided to go and talk to those who are already here. On our way down the stairs we heard Fabian s and Joy s voices coming from the common room. Then when we got to the doorway we saw them leaning into kiss.<br>Fabian? They jumped apart as if they just had an electric shock. I just couldn t believe my eyes. Fabian was about to kiss Joy! I thought he liked me. Obviously not I thought. I looked over at Patricia and Amber and they just looked slightly confused. After a few moments of awkward silence Joy finally spoke up. Oh, um...hey guys. I didn t know you were here. Hey Joy, um... lets go upstairs so I can show you this top I think would look totally cute on you Sometimes, Amber can be a life-saver. Um... sure. Then the girls left for upstairs leaving just me and Fabian.  
>So Fabian...are you and Joy together? I asked Fabian hoping that the answer would be no and that it was just an understanding.<br>Uh, yeah. We bumped into each other during the Summer holidays and it just happened. I could feel my heart break more and more as he spoke. Oh, congratulations I guess. Right now I just wanted to run up to my room and cry, but the girls are probably still up there so I won t.  
>What do you mean be I guess ? As my best friend, shouldn t you be happy for me? Fabian seemed slightly angry, I wonder why.<br>Uh... I don t know and I never said I that I wasn t happy for you. I lied trying to put on a fake smile and standing up to leave but Fabian stood up as well and grabbed my wrist causing me to turn around to face him.  
>Nina, you know you are not a good liar. So tell me what s wrong. His tone softened a little bit but I could still hear a bit of anger in his voice.<br>It s just that, um, I thought that you were going to ask me out. I started mumbling towards the end hoping that he wouldn t hear me.  
>What would make you think that? Now all anger had gone from his voice and was now replaced with curiosity. But all my anger was starting to bubble up inside of me.<br>Well, you have been the nicest one to me from day one, we worked on the mystery together, Amber repeatedly told me how you did like me, you asked me to prom, you saved me from Rufus that night and we kissed at prom. So I am so sorry for thinking that you might like me a little bit more then a friend! I started off quiet but at the end I was almost shouting. For the record, I only felt sorry for you because Patricia was being horrid to you, we worked on the mystery together because I was curious and I wanted to find Joy, you know Amber likes to exaggerates everything she hears, I asked you to prom because you are a friend, I saved you from Rufus because I didn t want to see you get hurt and you kissed me at prom! I was sure that by now my heart was broken into a million pieces. But you kissed me back! You didn t pull away! So why are you with Joy? I don t know why I didn t pull back and I m with Joy because I love her! I couldn t believe he just said that he loves her, right to my face. Anyway, it s not like I cheated on you. We weren t together anyway, so why does it bother you so much? Because I loved you! I shouted, tears were threatening to fall by now but I won t cry. He looked slightly taken back at what I said, he obviously didn t expect me to say that. Loved? As in past tense? I just looked down and nodded. Do you love someone else now? Do I? I think I might be. Actually, Yes I do. I cannot believe it but I am in love with Jerome Clarke. Yes, yes I do. I now had a slight smile on my face.  
>Who is it? Fabian is really getting on my nerves now. Why does he care who I love? I could feel him staring at me waiting for my answer. I had just realised that I love Jerome but I don t want to tell the world just yet.<br>I-I got to go. I ran out of the house not knowing where I was going. I looked up at the sky and it looks like it will rain soon so I ran even faster. After about ten minutes of running I found myself outside the school s music room. The teachers always keep the doors unlocked outside school hours for pupils who want to express themselves with music.  
>Typical me I thought to myself. None of my British friends know this, but I can play the piano, guitar and I sing a little bit as well. Me and my friends back home took lessons together and would practice together while having a joking around at the same time. But I stopped playing about two weeks before I came here last year.<br>I may not of played for a year but I needed to vent my feelings somehow. So I sang one of my favourite songs, I Know Him So Well. It is from the musical Chess. Normally it is a duet for two women but because I am on my own I sang the solo version.  
>Nothing is so good it lasts eternally,<br>Perfect situations must go wrong.  
>But this has never yet prevented me Wanting far too much for far too long.<br>Looking back I could of played it differently,  
>Won a few more moments, who can tell?<br>But it took time to understand the man,  
>Now at least I know I know him well.<br>Wasn t it good? Wasn t he fine?  
>Isn t it madness he can t be mine.<br>But in the end he needs a little bit more then me,  
>More! Security, I know him so well!<br>No one in your life is with you constantly,  
>No one is completely on your side.<br>And though I d move my world to be with him,  
>Still the gap between us is too wide.<br>Looking back I could of played it differently,  
>Learned about the man before I fell.<br>But I was ever so much younger then,  
>Now at least I know I know him well.<br>Wasn t it good? Wasn t he fine?  
>Isn t is madness he can t be mine.<br>Didn t I know, how it would go if I knew from the start?  
>Why? Why am I falling apart?<br>He can t be mine!  
>But in the end he needs a little bit more then me,<br>More! Security, I know him so well!  
>It took time to understand him.<br>I know him so well!  
>I had tears in my eyes now but even when I am on my own I will not cry. Then I heard clapping from behind me. I stood up and turned quickly to see who it was. It was Jerome. He was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. His adorable fac- No, snap out of it! Now is not the time or place for that.<br>W-what are you doing here Jerome? I heard your little argument with Rutter. So when you run out I followed you here and I heard you playing. You are really good. Oh no, he heard our argument, I wonder if he knows that he is the one I love. Don t be ridiculous Nina , how could he know? Anyway, he probably doesn t love me back.  
>Oh, um thanks, but I m not that good. Do you play an instrument? I tried to change the subject but he obviously didn t want to.<br>No I don t and I just wondering who you love. I-I-I... why do you want to know? Now he was slowly walking towards me now and I m sure my face is bright red because I m blushing so much.  
>Just curious. Now he was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I think I am going to faint in a minute.<br>Who do you love, Jerome? Then he kissed me. At first I was shocked but I gladly kissed him back. After a minute of kissing he pulled away to my dismay. Does that answer your question my dear Nina? Now I believe you haven t answered mine, Who do you love? I can t belive it. Jerome Clarke loves me. ME! I feel so happy. Well, time for me to tell him the truth.  
>I love you, Jerome. I have since I first saw you. I just wasn t sure until today. I quickly kissed him with as much passion as I could muster with him returning the favour. After five minutes of the best kiss of my life we had to break apart for air.<br>I am so glad of that. I was worried you didn t like me back. But Nina, would you do me the honours of being my girlfriend? Of course, I would to! I squealed while hugging him. He picked me up spun me around. I love you, Nina. I love you too, Jerome.

I apologize again for not updating for ages. Please tell me what you thought in your reviews!  
>Until next time,<br>-HoAgirl ^_^


End file.
